


Venus and Mars

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, First Love, Making Love, Passion, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford and Violet have loved each other all their lives, but in different ways. Finally, they love each other in exactly the same way - passionately, and with wonder, and forever.</p><p>A Guitar Man 221b ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Venus and Mars by Wings (Paul McCartney).
> 
> You know, it felt a little odd writing a slightly more explicit story for these two. Last time I was writing them, they were little kids! Definitely all grown up here!

Ford has loved Violet all his life: as friend and almost-sister, as guide and anchor, co-conspirator and confidant. Violet has been his comrade and shelter and inspiration and so much more. 

Now she is his love and his lover, and he glories in learning her skin as he has spent his life learning her heart. The valleys and rises of her body, the heat and depth of her. Ford's whole body maps the shape of her. His tongue is the cartographer of the well of her mouth and the folds of her cunt. 

He loves to learn her voice too, the sighs and cries that his mouth and hands coax from her. It’s a whole new language for him to learn (and oh, she teaches it to him, too, this wordless joy).

Violet has loved Ford for just as long, though only newly like this. She learns his body in turn: the texture of his brown skin and the tight dark curls above and below, silken shaft and questing mouth and his heart that beats beneath his ribs, against her fingertips, for her, as does hers for him. 

When she slides over him and he's deep inside and they move together, here on Mars or on the Earth, their bodies are in harmony, and they orbit each other in perfect balance. 


End file.
